Maska
by Felicja Julieanne
Summary: Podczas światowego spotkania, Polska kłóci się z Czechami. Dziewczyna wypowiada kilka niemiłych słów w stronę swojego brata. Feliks, który od dawna obiecał sobie, że nie będzie pokazywał nikomu - nawet sobie - żadnych negatywnych emocji, tym razem pęka.


Ciche kliknięcie zamkniętych drzwi. Wiatr poruszający ponurymi zasłonami. Deszcz głucho bębniący w okna. Oraz cisza. Przytłaczająca, szara, dzwoniąca w uszach cisza.

Chłopak, który jeszcze chwilę temu śmiał się na spotkaniu z przyjaciółmi, teraz z grobową miną zmierzał w stronę schodów. Echo jego kroków odbijało się po pustych ścianach korytarza. Kiedy pierwszy schodek znajdował się centralnie przed nim, w zielonych oczach państwa pojawiły się przebłyski pierwszych łez. Akurat wtedy, kiedy zamierzał zjechać po ścianie na podłogę, poddać się emocjom i zamknąć się w swoim małym świecie, usłyszał za sobą skrzypnięcie drzwi. Nie odwrócił się. Doskonale wiedział, kto stoi za jego plecami.

\- Polsko? - nie mylił się, to Litwa. Cóż, nikt inny nie zauważyłby tego, co ukrywa. Nikt, oprócz Litwy. Maska, którą codziennie zakładał, była wyćwiczona do perfekcji. Postać radosnego, energicznego i roześmianego Feliksa, który niczym się nie przejmuje, ten odważny, jednak czasem lekkomyślny chłopak. Takim widział go każdy. Ale tylko dlatego, że Łukasiewicz był świetnym aktorem. Lata bólu, łez i cierpienia wyuczyły go grać jego rolę do perfekcji. Bez choćby jednej pomyłki. Zero łez, zero bólu, zero negatywnych uczuć. Zero wahania się. Bezbłędnie omijał wszystkie negatywne komentarze, wyzwiska, spojrzenia kierowane kiedykolwiek w jego stronę. Trafiały one w miejsce, które zakryte było ową maską przedstawiającą nastolatka, któremu nie przeszkadzałoby to, że ktoś go nienawidzi. Trafiały do serca. A ono, wbrew wszelkim pozorom, było najdelikatniejszym punktem Polski. A bezpośredni wgląd do jego serca, miała tylko jedna osoba. Osoba, która w tym momencie oczekiwała na jego odpowiedź, uprzednio zamykając za sobą drzwi. Jednak Feliks milczał.

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku? - zadał to pytanie, jednak doskonale znał na nie odpowiedź. Nic nie było w porządku, Litwa doskonale mógł to stwierdzić. Polska od zawsze ukrywał wszystkie negatywne uczucia. Jednak, każdy doskonale mógł powiedzieć, że słowa jego siostry go zraniły. Kogo nie bolałoby usłyszeć od własnego rodzeństwa, że owa osoba „nie mogła trafić gorzej, mając kogoś takiego jak on za młodsze rodzeństwo". Wszyscy jednogłośnie stwierdzili, że Czechy stanowczo dziś przesadziła.

\- Czemu nie miałoby być? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Litwa zmarszczył brwi, słysząc w głosie chłopaka nutę melancholii. Westchnął i postawił kilka kroków w stronę blondyna.

\- Ponieważ doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że coś nie gra. Sam dobrze wiesz, że ja się na to nie nabiorę.

\- Na co? - „Phh, chce mnie zbyć głupimi pytaniami" myślał Toris „Znamy się zdecydowanie za długo, żeby to na mnie podziałało, mój drogi."

\- Na to, że bezmyślnie tuszujesz wszystkie swoje uczucia, kiedy dobrze wiesz, że nie powinieneś. To tylko pogarsza sprawę.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, Ojczyzno Moja. - sposób, w jaki zwrócił się do szatyna jedynie umocnił go w jego przekonaniach. Feliks czasem zwracał się tak do Torisa, jednak tylko wtedy, kiedy kłamał.

\- Przestań w końcu to robić! - zdenerwował się Litwa. Zdecydowanym krokiem stanął twarzą w twarz z Polską. Jak się spodziewał, nie było na niej ani krzty emocji. Ale cóż, jak to niektórzy mówią „oczy są odzwierciedleniem duszy". A oczy Polski były smutne, wręcz emanowały szarością. Nie dało rady dostrzec tego blasku, który zwykle rozświetlał spojrzenie blondyna. - Przestań udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku! Musisz w końcu przestać przed wszystkimi udawać. Przestać udawać przed samym sobą. I przede mną.

\- Niczego nie udaję. Naprawdę jest w porządku.

\- To, co powiedziała Czechy też było w porządku? - Feliks znieruchomiał. - Polsko, doskonale zdajemy sobie sprawę, że to co powiedziała cię zabolało. Każdego zabolałoby coś takiego. Nie trzeba się tego wstydzić. To jest absolutnie normalne. Oczywiście, wspaniale byłoby, gdyby te negatywne uczucia nie istniały, ale tam, gdzie jest światło, musi być też cień. Wszyscy posiadamy też drugą stronę. Nie powinieneś jej ukrywać.

\- Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, to proszę! Nic nie jest w porządku i nigdy nie było! Problemem jest to, że Czechy miała rację! - cóż, tego zdania Litwa się nie spodziewał. Pierwsze łzy popłynęły ciurkiem po policzkach Polski. - Jestem tylko tępym bachorem, który dawno temu zniknął z mapy świata i nie powinien pojawiać się znowu. A to dlaczego? Dlatego, że moi ludzie to kretyni, którzy ślepo wierzą w swój kraj, który nie jest nikim innym, jak głupim, niedoświadczonym i rozwydrzonym nastolatkiem. Przeszedłem tak wiele do cholery! Pierwszą i drugą wojnę. Komunizm. Rozbiory. Przez sto lat wszyscy walczyli o to, żeby Polska ponownie pojawiła się na mapie, tylko po to, żeby znowu mnie zniewolono. Kiedy w końcu wywalczyliśmy wolność i nareszcie mogłem spędzić spokojny czas z tobą, rodzeństwem i wszystkimi przyjaciółmi, wychodzi na to, że moja własna siostra mnie nienawidzi! Czy ona nigdy nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jakie te lata były dla mnie bolesne? Niemcy panoszyli się tu jak na własnym podwórku, moi rodacy byli wybijani, torturowani i Bóg wie co jeszcze im robiono. A to wszystko przez to, że byłem za słaby, żeby im się przeciwstawić. Byłem w niewoli przez sto dwadzieścia trzy lata! Mogli mnie zabić w każdej chwili! Wszyscy moi ludzie gotowi byli oddać życie za mnie i ich wspólną wolność. A teraz wychodzi na to, że mogli sobie spokojnie żyć i pewnie teraz mówiliby biegle po niemiecku, kiedy ja leżałbym w trumnie! Czechy mogła mi to powiedzieć dwieście lat temu! Łaskawie spełniłbym jej życzenie i wybiłbym Polakom wszelką nadzieję do walki, a jedyne miejsce gdzie moglibyście mnie zobaczyć to rosyjski cmentarz! - Polska załamał się całkowicie, upadając na kolana i opierając się rękoma o podłogę, obserwując jego łzy kapiące na posadzkę. Cóż, nie to Litwa chciał osiągnąć. Spodziewał się raczej tego, że Polska zacznie mówić, że słowa Czech go zraniły, że zostały wypowiedziane bezpodstawnie, że absolutnie nie miała racji ale i tak go bolało. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką szatyn spodziewał się od chłopaka było przyznanie jego siostrze racji. Litwa uklęknął przed nim u delikatnie ujął jego twarz i podniósł ją do góry.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, jak ty, możesz mówić coś takiego. Nie znam osoby bardziej odważnej i wytrwałej od ciebie. Wiele osób po prostu by się poddało. Ale nie ty. Dzielnie wierzyłeś i w siebie i w swoich rodaków. I dałeś radę, choć na drodze stało wiele przeszkód. Chociaż cierpiałeś, chociaż niektórzy z twoich ludzi się buntowali, chociaż wasi przeciwnicy mieli przewagę, to ty i tak dałeś radę. Czechy też doskonale to wie. Sam dobrze wiesz, że kiedy się zdenerwuje, zawsze powie o słowo za dużo. Nigdy umyślnie nie powiedziałaby czegoś takiego. Jesteś wzorem do naśladowania, jeśli chodzi o wiarę w siebie i odwagę, Feliks. Wszyscy tak uważają, więc ty też nie powinieneś w to wątpić. Dobrze wiem, że przeżyłeś strasznie dużo cierpienia, ale to nie znaczy, że trzeba pozbywać się wszystkich negatywnych uczuć. Każdego czasem boli, każdy popełnia błędy. I nie należy się tego wstydzić. Poza tym, nie chcę, żebyś cokolwiek przede mną ukrywał. Chcę wiedzieć o wszystkim, jasne? Chcę wiedzieć, kiedy jesteś nieszczęśliwy, żeby być razem z tobą i pomóc ci przez to przejść. Więc, proszę, nie ukrywaj przede mną ani smutku, ani łez. - Feliks uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wtulił głowę w szyję Torisa. Szatyn złapał chłopaka w tali i posadził sobie na kolanach.

\- Dziękuję. - szepnął Polska. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mam kogoś takiego jak ty. Kocham cię, Toris.

\- Doskonale wiesz, że ja też cię kocham, Feliks.


End file.
